


Fate

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Seb's reaction to Lewis' Instagram story about Nicole.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebtacularvettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/gifts).



> I was prompted on Wattpad by Sebtacularvettel I hope you like it! <3

"Do you miss her?"

Lewis looks up from his phone in surprise.

Sebastian is looking down at the bedcovers, his hand randomly picking at bits of fluff off of the duvet.

"Who?" Lewis asks softly.

"Nicole." Sebastian looks up at him and smiles sadly.

"Nicole?" Lewis wrinkles his nose. "Not really. I mean, sometimes it hurts to think about her. But I don't really miss her anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Nicole used to sing this to me. Love this song." Sebastian quotes quietly.

It then clicks for Lewis.

"Seb. I was just listening to a song. It reminded me of her yes, but it doesn't mean I miss her." Lewis sighs.

Sebastian shakes his head. "You still think of her."

"I don't. Not anymore." Lewis gently takes Sebastian's hand. "I used to think my happiness was with Nicole, that my life would intertwine with hers forever. But it didn't work out that way. In the end the links between us faded. I was lost when she left, but then one day I found someone. Someone who made me believe in the red string of fate."

Lewis takes his free hand and gently lifts Sebastian's face towards him. "Seb. Nicole's song is in the past. I want to start a new song with you."

Sebastian looks at him and smiles tearfully. "Why do you have to be so romantic?"

"It's just who I am." Lewis says with a chuckle, his face turning serious. "I love you Seb, no one else but you."

Sebastian nods, his blue eyes wet as Lewis gently kisses him.

"I love you." Lewis says again when they break apart. "You are my new song."

Sebastian smiles at him and kisses him again. "I love you too." He whispers, his eyes happier.

Lewis smiles softly and pulls Sebastian towards him, holding him close. Feeling glad that fate had brought him to Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
